Event-sequenced electronic controls have been employed for automatic transmission clutch-to-clutch shifting as an alternative to strict open-loop or closed-loop controls. An example of an event-sequenced control for clutch-to-clutch downshifting is set forth in the Butts et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,490, issued Jan. 10, 1989, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such controls generally divide a shift into several successive control stages--entry into a given control stage being initiated in response to the detection of a predefined input speed or clutch slippage condition.